


Slow Learner

by Adrasos



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Companions, F/M, Mage Dragonborn, Slow(ish) Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrasos/pseuds/Adrasos
Summary: Elayne Woodhart is an apprentice Breton mage from High Rock, who has travelled to Skyrim hoping to earn an apprenticeship with a powerful mage. While she believes she has everything planned out, fate has other ideas, and it soon becomes apparent that there’s more to the quiet mage than first meets the eye.





	1. Chapter 1

A young Breton woman stepped out of Helgen’s inn to stand under the front porch, straightening her robes and breathing in the fresh air. Of all the places she’d visited, Skyrim’s air seemed to be the purest. With every breath you could almost taste the harsh countryside, so raw and untamed. It began to rain. Slowly at first, just a few heavy drops indicating what was to come. The raindrops were heavy, almost the size of grapes, and they splashed heavily in the mud. 

Elayne Woodhart smiled lightly at the size of the raindrops, shaking her head in disbelief. She had traveled to Skyrim hoping to find an apprenticeship with a powerful mage. Back in High Rock competition for such positions was fierce, but she hoped that in Skyrim it would be easier, as magic use was much less common so able apprentice’s weren’t exactly lining up. The College Of Winterhold was an option, but it was no secret that half the city had fallen away, and the College was blamed. The thought made Elayne uneasy, but it was a last resort option anyway as she preferred the open road. Less chance to be tracked down before she could finish what she hoped to achieve. 

She had found no luck in Falkreath, but the small town of Helgen nearby was in need of a mage to tend the wounds of the small Imperial garrison. Despite Nords typically distrusting magic, after a week of tending wounds and brewing potions she had found herself accepted as well as she could have hoped. She was always greeted politely by the soldiers, and the townsfolk appreciated her brewing extra potions for them at low prices. 

An Imperial soldier approached her position on the porch, nodding. “Morning Elayne.” 

Elayne pulled down her hood, revealing long dark brown hair that tumbled past her shoulders. Her sharp green eyes focoused on the man. “Morning Astius. Those healing potions are just brewing now, should be done in a few minutes.” 

“The Empire is grateful for your service.” Astius said flatly as he offered Elayne a small coin pouch. 

“Come now, I thought we’d gone past this.” She shook her head as she took the money. 

“Protocol I’m afraid.” The young man smiled and winked. “We spend a week in basic training learning lines to spout at everybody.” 

“Such as?”

“The usual. ‘Stop, you’ve violated the law’ and so forth.” He said. Elayne gave a small chuckle as the rain began to fall heavily. She motioned to the sheltered spot beside her, and Astius stepped onto the porch. They stood in silence for a moment, the Imperial soldier discretely running an eye over the Breton woman. Elayne was pretty, with bright green eyes and lightly tanned skin from travelling. 

He concluded that was the reason why she was accepted so quickly by the garrison, and later the townsfolk. The stereotype of old wrinkled hands and long grey beards was unappealing to most, but having your wounds treated by a pretty young woman was a boost for most soldiers. She had been polite but distant during her time in the town, but Astius was persistent so had managed to form the basis of what could be called a friendship. 

“There’s going to be an execution this morning.” He broke the silence, the dourness of his voice making her turn to him. 

“Who?” She frowned, unease building in her stomach. 

“If word’s to be believed, Ulfric Stormcloak.” He said. “But don’t let anyone know I’ve told you. They ambushed him and some of his best troops trying to cross the border.” 

“Ulfric Stormcloak, as in the leader of the rebellion?” Elayne asked, eyes wide. 

“The very same.” Astius nodded. “Which means with any luck, the rebellion will be over by dinner time. And I can take you out for a drink.” He added with a wink, and Elayne suddenly felt her cheeks warm up slightly. 

“Oh, uh...” She stammered slightly before regaining her composure. “Thank you, but...” 

“Too busy working?” The Imperial guessed with a raised eyebrow, taking the rejection with a smile. 

“Yes, and I think it’s time for me to move on.” Elayne said. “Sorry...” 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” He waved her off. “If you change your mind, you’ll probably find me...” 

“Astius!” An Imperial Captain roared, and he groaned quietly. 

“....Getting my arse kicked by the Captain.” He finished glumly. Elayne chuckled despite herself and moved to go back inside the inn. 

“I’ll go bottle those potions and drop them off in the barracks.” She said. Astius nodded before stepping out into the rain towards his waiting Captain. 

Over the next fifteen minutes Elayne started to organise her belongings for travel. She didn’t have much, just a spare set of robes and some casual clothes which she folded into her pack, along with a heavy cloak which she wrapped around her shoulders to stave off the worst of the rain before strapping small dagger to her belt. She planned to drop the potions off at the barracks before swinging by the general store to buy some rations, then leave for Whiterun. 

Elayne wasn’t thrilled about travelling in the heavy rain, but if Astius was right and the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion was due to be executed soon, she wanted to be far away from this place to avoid any trouble. Or attention. After paying for the room and thanking the innkeeper, she stepped out of the inn. Elayne sighed as the rain continued to pour, and pulled her hood up before stepping out from under the porch. The barracks was a buzz of activity when she arrived, soldiers rushing around to strap on their newly polished armour. 

''Excuse me?'' Elayne tried to get someone's attention, but she was ignored. 

''Can I help you miss?'' Someone said from behind her, and the room froze. 

''General!'' A soldier said and the troops snapped to attention, most of them still half dressed. Elayne turned around slowly and pulled her hood down, looking up nervously at a grey haired Imperial in gold embroided armour. 

''Uh, I just came to drop off some potions.'' Elayne held up the small bag she held. 

''The Empire thanks you for your service.'' The General nodded politely at her, before marching past into the barracks. ''Which is more than I can say for this lot!'' He barked at the troops, glaring at their half assembled kit and the clothes strewn around the beds. ''You can all count yourselves lucky that i'm on a tight schedule, or i'd have you digging a new latrine pit!'' 

''You arrived much earlier than expected Sir, this won't be repeated.'' The Captain spoke up. 

''It had better not be.'' The General growled. ''Get your troops in order then seal the town, nobody gets in, nobody gets out. I don't want word spreading.''

From her spot near the door, Elayne's eyes widened. 

_'Shit.' _She thought sullenly.


	2. Chapter 2

Elayne approached the main gates of Helgen, the heavy rain quickly soaking her hood. She had slipped away from the barracks when the General was barking at his troops, leaving the potions on the floor. Seeing that the gates were clear, she set a quick pace towards them, hoping to slip away before the town was sealed. Even though she hadn’t been in the country long, Elayne could see the damage that the rebellion had done in the eyes of the townsfolk. A war that turned friends and families against one another. She wanted to be far away from this this town before the execution took place, this wasn't her place, it wasn't her fight.

As she neared the gates hope filled Elayne, but it was quickly quenched when two golden armored High Elves appeared on either side of her. _'__Thalmor.' _Elayne thought, fear creeping through her body. 

''What have we here?'' One of the Thalmor Justiciars crowed, giving Elayne a bone chilling smile. 

''Why are you leaving in such a hurry?'' The other asked seriously, his face impassive. 

''I have business in Whiterun.'' Elayne replied, trying to sound confident, but her voice wavered slightly. Everyone had heard the stories of Thalmor brutality; Whole families going missing in the night without a trace. 

''What business?'' 

''I'm looking for a job.'' She said, and the Elves narrowed their eyes at her vagueness. ''I'm a travelling apprentice. I'm hoping to be taken on by a powerful teacher.'' At this, the Elf which had smiled at her moments ago laughed. 

''And what makes you think you will be accepted?'' He chuckled. 

''She's a Breton, they _believe_ themselves to be a quick study when it comes to magic.'' The serious Elf said. 

''Breton?'' The other peered closely at her, while Elayne tried to not take a step back. 

''Nords typically are tall with Blonde hair, blue eyes and a naturally muscular figure.'' The serious Elf rolled his eyes. ''This woman is brunette, with green eyes and a more curved figure.''

Elayne's skin crawled at being analysed by the Justiciars, but she tried to remain calm. 

''Yes, i'm a Breton, my name is Elayne.'' She said. ''I'm an apprentice mage and alchemist hoping to find a teacher on my travels. Please, can I leave?'' The Elves looked at her for several long moments before the one who had smiled earlier nodded. ''Thank you.'' Elayne nodded, taking a step forward. Hands grabbed her from both sides and she looked around in a panic. 

''Almost, spy.'' The serious Elf laughed. 

''Quite a convincing story.'' The other chortled. 

''I'm not a spy, what are you talking about!?'' Elayne cried out. 

''We'll see if the details of your little story stay the same after a stay in one of our cells.'' He whispered in her ear, and Elayne struggled against their grip until a voice called over to them. 

''What's the meaning of this?'' Astius said, and the grip on Elayne's arms loosened slightly. She managed to turn her head enough to see Astius stood several feet away and her heart almost leaped out of her chest. He stared at the Thalmor, eyes narrow while the rain continued to pour around them. 

''This is none of your business soldier, move on.'' One of the Thalmor said dismissively, contempt clear in his voice. 

''I think you'll find that this _is_ my business.'' Astius replied, three more Legionaries appearing by his side, hands near their weapons and glares leveled at the Thalmor. ''Unhand her.'' The Thalmor didn't move or say anything, as did the Legionaries. The only thing that could be heard were sounds of raindrops landing on the opposing troop's armour. 

Elayne felt the grip on her arms loosen slightly, and she pulled away from the Elves. ''Elayne has been treating our injuries for the past week. I'm sure it was just a mistake that you apprehended her, as the entire _garrison_ here is indebted to her.'' 

''I assume you're bright enough to follow orders?'' The serious Elf spat. ''Nobody is to leave.'' 

''Elayne wasn't there to hear those orders, we've only just received them ourselves.'' Astius gestured to her with one hand, the other resting on his belt near his sword. ''Now she's coming with us.'' Elayne took a tentative step away from the Thalmor, and when they said nothing further she turned and hurried towards the Legionaries.

''You can expect your General to hear about this.'' One of the Thalmor said, but Astius was already guiding Elayne away. ''Take up gate duty with those bastards, i'll be with you soon.'' He said to the other soldiers. They nodded and turned back towards the Thalmor, tension thick in the air. 

''Thank you.'' Elayne whispered to Astius as he guided her towards the inn, fear making her words shaky.

''No need for thanks.'' He said as they reached the inn. He kicked the door open and sat Elayne in a chair, kneeling in front of her. Her hands were shaking so she tucked them under her arms. 

''I'd heard stories but...'' Elayne said, tears in her eyes. ''They're _evil._'' 

''I know.'' Astius nodded. She took a shaky breath and met his gaze, fear obvious in her eyes. 

''What's going to happen after, are they still going to...'' 

''No, we've got your back.'' Astius shook his head, reaching out and grabbing her hand. ''I didn't even ask the others to step in, they did so on their own. Soldiers don't abandon their own.'' 

''But i'm not a soldier.'' Elayne looked down at their joined hands.

''No, but you patched us up and brewed us potions.'' Astius smiled. ''Soldiers don't forget things like that.'' He squeezed her hand and stood. ''I'd better get back to the gate, the convoy is due within the hour.'' He turned and took two steps towards the door.

''Astius.'' Elayne blurted out, surprising even herself, and he turned. ''I've changed my mind. Afterwards, I want to go for that drink.'' He smiled brightly and nodded, leaving Elayne alone in the common room. She sat back and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. 

_'It's okay, i'm going to be okay, the Legion troops have my back. Not even the Thalmor can challenge them here.' _


	3. Chapter 3

Elayne watched as a column of carriages were pulled into Helgen, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. They were filled with around thirty men and women, most of them injured, their armour caked in mud and blood. Imperial Legionaries on horseback rode alongside them, led by a stern looking female Captain. The smart thing to do would have been to stay inside, but curiosity had gotten the better of her as all she had heard about for a week were the rebels responsible for dividing the country. 

_'Stormcloaks.' _Elayne thought, tracking the carriages from her position under the porch. She had been expecting more resistance, wild eyed rebels screaming and cursing. Instead she just saw normal people, their eyes downcast and tired. Despite being soaked in the rain, none of the rebels appeared to be uncomfortable. As the last carriage moved past her, Elayne spotted two men dressed differently to the rebels, one wearing rags while the other wore fine clothes. The man in finery was also gagged, and Elayne's eyes widened slightly. _'Ulfric Stormcloak.'_ She thought numbly. _'This is really happening.'_

His eyes flicked up to meet hers, and Elayne noted the absence of fear. The Jarl looked tired, but other than that the steely globes betrayed no emotion. She looked away after several long seconds, pulling her cloak tightly around herself. The carriages came to a halt in the middle of the town, and the Legion troops began dragging the Stormcloaks off, barking orders and issuing threats. The Stormcloaks mostly complied, holding their heads high and staring past their captors. 

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of Elayne's neck stood on end, and she looked up to the skies. Something was wrong but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. As Elayne peered up at the thick gray clouds above, she felt a part of her begin to pull towards the sky, almost as if... 

''I'm not a rebel, you cant do this!'' A man yelled, and Elayne was snapped out of her trance. She blinked heavily and looked towards the carriages and spotted the man in rags stood before the female Captain and another Legionnaire with long hair. 

''Step forward!'' The Captain barked. The prisoner looked around frantically for a moment before barging past the Captain and sprinting away from the carriages, towards the inn. 

''You're not gonna kill me!'' He shouted, voice trembling with desperation and fear. 

''Archers!'' The Captain called, her call being answered in an instant as two arrows soared towards the runner's back. Elayne gasped as the arrows hit their mark less than a meter away from where she stood, one embedding itself in the back of his thigh while the other pierced his spine. He choked on a scream as he fell towards the ground, landing face down. Elayne watched in horror as he writhed in the mud for several seconds before falling still, his blood seeping through the rags he wore to mix with the puddles around him. 

''Anybody else feel like running?'' The Captain called out to the Stormcloaks, eyes scanning the crowd. A red haired Stormcloak stepped forward.

''He wasn't one of us. You'll find the true sons of Skyrim will face their death with courage, now let's get this over with.'' He stepped towards the waiting headsman's block, the guards too shocked to stop him. The eyes of his comrades became emboldened by the display of fearlessness, their posture becoming straighter. Ulfric stared at the Imperial General, eyes narrow. 

Elayne wanted to do nothing more than to get away from the impending massacre, so she walked backwards slowly and tried the door of the inn. It was locked, the innkeeper likely hiding in the cellar with a barrel of ale. 

_’Shit.’ _Elayne thought. She was stuck, all because of her damned curiosity. The townsfolk had locked their doors, and Elayne knew that her knocks would go ignored. She looked around for a place to move to, but there was nowhere she could go without drawing attention to herself. 

The Captain followed the Stormcloak to the block and made him kneel harshly. From his position nearby, the Imperial General waved away the priestess who was there to read the rebels their last rights, and stepped forward to speak. 

“There will be no speeches, no glory, nothing to mark this moment.” The General began. “You started this war and plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down like a pack of wild dogs. The legend of Ulfric Stormcloak dies today.” 

“Fuck you Tullius.” A Stormcloak said, then grunted as a Legionnaire stepped forward to knee him in the gut. General Tullius ignored the rebel, and nodded to the headsman. The large, hooded man took up his position over the block, staring down at the brave Stormcloak while hefting his gigantic axe. 

“My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials. Can you say the same?” The Stormcloak said. Within a second of the words leaving his mouth, the executioner lifted his axe and brought it down in one smooth motion, cutting the rebel’s head clean off. There were no cheers from either sides. Two Imperials came forward to drag the body away as the next Stormcloak stepped forward. 

“As fearless in death, as he was in life.” The man said as the Captain pushed him towards the block. 

Elayne felt her stomach churn at the sight of the severed head and closed her eyes, but they soon shot open when the feeling of unease washed over her once again, this time even more intense. She looked towards the sky again, feeling as though her very _soul _was trying to drag her towards it. A wave of adrenaline washed through her, and as she focoused on the sky, she thought she saw something move in the dark grey mass of rain clouds.

_‘Something’s up there.’ _She thought. As if on cue, an earth shattering raw pierced through the clouds, Stormcloaks and Imperials alike looking up in confusion and fear as a black nightmare descended from the clouds. An enormous black dragon landed on the tower in the middle of the town overlooking the execution, the stone foundations shaking as it settled. 

“What in Oblivion is that!?” General Tullius yelled in shock, his troops drawing their weapons. The creature roared again, a shockwave blasting everyone off their feet, Elayne included. As she tried to scramble up, the dragon’s red eyes fixed on her, and she froze in place. 

“Dragon!” The Captain shouted. “To arms!” A volley of arrows soon followed, all of them either bouncing off or breaking against the beast’s black scales. In response, the dragon seemed to laugh before roaring once again. Now the rain clouds overhead began to swirl in a vortex, and as if the heavens themselves had opened up, it began to rain fire. 

The ground shook as the fireballs landed, screams of panic filling the air as the Stormcloaks and Imperials scattered. The dragon launched away from the tower, cracking the stone beneath it as it took flight, breathing fire from it’s great maw. 

The rebels shoved past the Legion troops and made for a nearby tower. Ulfric, his gag removed, began barking orders to his men to find weapons as they piled inside. The Legion could make no move to stop them as they focoused on the dragon, firing volley after volley of arrows into the sky to no avail. General Tullius could only watch as Ulfric slipped away, and began yelling orders. 

After recovering from her initial shock, Elayne tried to run out from under the porch, but as she did so a fireball crashed into it. She screamed as part of the structure collapsed around her, falling on her side as a large flaming wooden beam landed on her legs. Acting on instinct alone, her hands lit up with frost and doused the flames, but Elayne began to panic as she discovered she couldn’t move the beam. She was trapped. 

“Help me!” Elayne cried out desperately. The remainder of the porch above her groaned, ready to collapse at any moment and bury her. “Please, anyone!” Her cries weren’t heard through the explosions and yelling, and a large chunk of wood fell half a meter from her head. “Please...” She sobbed quietly, looking up at the roof in terror, tears in her eyes as it began to collapse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I started a new character on Skyrim for the first time in around a year and a half. It feels like coming home after a really long holiday.


	4. Chapter 4

Strong hands grabbed Elayne from behind and pulled, but her leg remained pinned. ''Shit!'' The man cursed, then stepped forward to lift the beam. Elayne saw that he was one of the Imperials that was part of the convoy, a tall man with long red hair. He knelt down and grabbed the beam, grunting in effort as he tried to lift it. The muscles on his arms strained heavily, but the beam lifted a fraction, allowing Elayne to tear her leg free. “Quickly!” The Legionnaire said as he helped her up, grabbing her and diving out of the porch as it collapsed behind them. 

They landed in the muddy street heavily, the man’s arm around Elayne protectively. “Thank you.” Elayne gasped as he crouched, looking around quickly. 

“We’re not safe yet, we have to move.” He said, pulling Elayne to her feet and leading her down the street. “Stay close to me.” Willing her heavy legs forward, Elayne followed the Legionnaire with her head down, flinching as explosions rocked the town. All around them, a chorus of screams and shouts cut through the rain and smoke, which was making visibility poor. Archers still fired volleys of arrows up into the sky, to no avail. They rounded a corner, but froze as the dragon landed down the street and looked at them, it’s mouth filling with flames. 

“Move!” The Legionnaire roared, pulling Elayne into a nearby house. The walls were half destroyed, but they gave just enough cover for their prone forms as the flames passed over them. Elayne screwed her eyes shut and cried out as the flames singed her robes, but they soon ended. There was a great whoosh as the dragon took flight again, it’s black wings throwing piles of ash and dust upon them as it moved onto a different target. Elayne’s eyes shot open again as she was pulled to her feet, but the cloud of ash around them forced her to close them again as she was dragged along by the soldier. They rounded another corner to see the General trying to mount an evacuation. Legionnaires shepherded the surviving townsfolk through the gate while a squad of battle mages launched fireballs into the sky. The dragon flew overhead, then disappeared into the clouds above them and fell silent. 

“Hadvar!” The General spotted them and ran over, the mages accompanying him. Fire danced between their fingers as they scanned the clouds, but the dragon had disappeared. “That thing won’t give us long, we need to get as many people out of the town as possible.” The General said. Elayne spotted Astius sheparding people through the gate. He looked around and met her eyes, and he looked visibly relieved. 

“What about Ulfric?” Hadvar replied, eyes cast upwards. 

“We’ll just have to hope the dragon got him. Now let’s start...” The General was cut off when a great roar sounded above them, and they looked up as the dragon dived from the clouds, straight towards the gate where nearly half of the townsfolk were rushing through. “Stop it!” 

Archers nocked arrows, the mages gathered fire, but it was too late to stop the devastation. The dragon launched a huge fireball into the gatehouse as it soared by, striking with such an impact that Elayne was thrown off her feet, the stone structure blasting apart.

Elayne landed heavily on her side, all the wind knocked from her lungs. She had been stood at least fifteen metres away from the gatehouse when it was hit, but if the blast reached her then that meant...

_Astius... the townsfolk... _

She rolled over slowly and froze when she saw the gatehouse. It was a smoking crater, the stone bricks scattered and blackened by the fire. All of the people that were there moments ago had been vaporised. 

_‘Astius...’ _She Thought numbly, staring at the spot where her friend had been stood mere seconds ago, along with half the town. Gone. All gone. 

The dragon landed on the other side of the town, and the sounds of screaming soon reached them. The remainder of the townsfolk who had tried to hide. 

“Hadvar, get to the keep. I’ll take what’s left of our men and try to save the rest of them.” The General and his troops were already back on their feet. 

“But...” 

“Make sure it’s clear for us, that’s an order.” The General barked. “Take her, and anyone else you find on the way.” Hadvar looked down at Elayne, who remained on the ground, staring at the crater. 

“Yes General.” Hadvar said, pulling Elayne up and running for the keep. She barely managed to keep up with him, legs running of their own accord on pure adrenaline alone. They encountered nobody else on the way, and Hadvar kicked open the door of the barracks and hurried inside, slamming it shut behind Elayne. He took stock of the empty room, as the sounds of the battle outside picked up once again. The surviving Legion troops wouldn’t be able to kill it, but if they distracted it long enough, the remaining townsfolk might have a chance to slip away. Hadvar wanted nothing more than to join them, but he had his orders. 

“Looks like we’re the only ones who made it.” Hadvar said between breaths, looking around the barracks before seeing Elayne begin to collapse. “Woah, easy there.” He rushed forward and caught the Breton woman, gently lowering her to a seated position. The early signs of shock were obvious, but if they stayed here they’d die. He had to get her moving. “Hey, look at me.” He said, and her wide green eyes flicked up to meet his. “What’s your name?” Elayne tried to respond, but the only sounds coming from her mouth were panicked gasps. She couldn’t seem to draw a full breath, and began to panic more as a result. 

“I... I...” She gasped. Hadvar grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, taking a deep breath. 

“Mirror my breathing.” He said. Elayne focoused through her panic, and after several attempts she was able to draw a shaky but full breath. More followed, and soon she was able to think straight again. “I’m Hadvar.” 

“Elayne.” She managed quietly. 

“Elayne, I know it’s hard but we have to keep moving.” As if on cue, Hadvar’s words were punctuated by a roar from outside. “Can you stand?” 

“I... I can.” Elayne said, standing slowly before noticing the burns across Hadvar’s arms. “You’re hurt.” 

“It’s nothing, we need to move.” He said, turning to walk deeper into the keep. He stopped when Elayne grabbed his arm, and he looked around to see her hands glowing with restoration magic. He sighed slightly as the pain eased, and studied Elayne for the first time. Despite being covered in ash and mud, she was clearly pretty and stood a full head shorter than himself. The golden light of her magic reflected in her green eyes, which had a far away look in them.

“That should stop any scarring.” She said quietly, not meeting his eyes. The spell had clearly taken a lot out of her, so Hadvar put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” He said, and her eyes finally met his. 

“I’d be dead if it weren’t for you.” 

“Let’s get moving.” Hadvar nodded, leading the way into the keep. They moved down a short corridor towards a circular room, which looked empty through the gate. Hadvar pulled a chain and the gate lifted, slowly and noisily.

He led the way into the room, and was quickly struck in the head from the right side, toppling over. Elayne cried out and reached for him, but was grabbed from her left and thrown to the ground. She looked around at the Stormcloaks who had ambushed them, around ten, and at Hadvar who was unconcious. She tried to reach for him but was grabbed by her arms and forced up onto her knees by two rebels, and struggled until they twisted her arms harshly. She cried out and stopped, looking at Hadvar desperately. 

_‘Get up, please.’ _She thought. 

“Are there any more of them?” A deep baritone voice asked, and Elayne around up to see Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak approaching his troops, casting a glance at Hadvar. 

“Just looks like this one and the mage.” A Stormcloak replied. 

“Perhaps the dragon killed more of them than we thought.” Ulfric said, as another Stormcloak entered the room from another door. He had long blonde hair, and carried a bloodstained axe. 

“Jarl Ulfric, we’ve cleared a way through the tunnels.” He reported. 

“Good, let’s move quickly.” He said. “Kill the Imperials.” 

“I’m not an Imperial!” Elayne cried out desperately, and the Jarl turned to study her. “Please...” She was cut off when one of the Stormcloaks held a dagger to her neck, but Ulfric raised his hand. 

“Wait.” He said, remembering her from the inn as he was pulled past in the cart. He looked at her for several long moments, taking in her terrified expression. “Unhand her.” The dagger was taken away from her neck, and Elayne rushed to Hadvar’s side. She looked up at the Jarl desperately. 

“Please don’t kill him.” 

“You have clearly not been in Skyrim long Breton.” Ulfric said dismissively as he turned away. “This is a war. Step away, do not throw away this chance for mercy.”

“Please, hasn’t there been enough death?” She tried, but was ignored “He’s no threat, he’s unconscious!” As the Jarl moved towards the door and the Stormcloaks closed in around Elayne, the Blonde Stormcloak managed to get a good look at the unconscious Legionnaire for the first time. 

“Hadvar?” He said, and the Jarl stopped. 

“You know this one Ralof?” 

“We grew up together.” Ralof said quietly, and turned to the Jarl. “He’s an honourable man my Jarl, he doesn’t deserve to die in his sleep.” 

“I see.” Ulfric pondered for a moment. “Fine. Knock out the girl so we aren’t followed, leave them alive.” 

Elayne didn’t have time to register the words before a boot crashed into the side of her head, blackness enveloping her vision before she hit the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, let me know what you think so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Elayne cracked her eyes open slowly, noticing that she was in a bed. A fireplace gently crackled nearby with Hadvar sat in front of it. Frowning slightly in confusion, Elayne tried to sit up in bed but her head span and she slumped back down heavily. Hadvar had heard her and rushed over. 

“Hey, take it easy.” He said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Where... What?” Elayne frowned at him as another woman entered the room. 

“She’s awake, good. Let’s get some food in her.” The woman said, but Hadvar waved her off. 

“No, she’s still pretty banged up. Get a sleeping potion.” 

“Why, what happened?” Elayne met his eyes, and it finally clicked in her concussed brain. Memories came flooding back to her, so fast and sudden that her chest tightened heavily and she found it hard to breathe. The dragon, the fire, the screaming. All those people dead. Hadvar saw the realisition dawn in her eyes and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly as the tears sprang forth. “Oh gods...” She sobbed. 

“Sigrid, potion!” Hadvar called. Sigrid soon appeared beside him with a potion in hand, and felt her heart pull at the despair in the young Breton’s eyes. 

“Here.” She said, handing the bottle over. 

“All those people...” Elayne whispered as Hadvar offered the potion to her.

“I understand. Drink this, you took a nasty blow to the head and you need to rest.” He said gently. Elayne accepted reluctantly, her head throbbing painfully.

“Go and get some food Hadvar, then see Alvor at the forge. I’ll watch over her.” Sigrid said as Elayne drank the potion and lay back, an uneasy sleep soon claiming her again. Hadvar nodded as he watched the Breton drift off, then left. Sigrid took a seat next to the bed as the young Breton woman started muttering slightly in her sleep. 

_‘Poor girl.’ _She thought, wiping Elayne’s forehead with a damp cloth. 

* * *

When Elayne woke next she lay staring at the ceiling numbly. 

_‘Astius, the town. Gods, why am I alive?’_ She thought, feeling tears begin to build again behind her eyes. Her head felt much better but still had a dull ache, so she swung her legs out of the bed and sat up, willing the tears to hold. A tight knot of anxiety sat in her stomach. Elayne noticed that she was dressed in a light white cotton gown, and that her robes had been washed and folded neatly on a chair nearby, along with her pack. She had also been washed of ash and mud, her long hair brushed. After taking a deep breath, Elayne gently felt around the area on her temple where she had been kicked. She winced as her fingers found a tender spot, where she knew it was bruised. Restoration magic lit up in her hand, and the pain receded as the magic flowed through her.

“Woah...” Someone said, and Elayne looked up to see a small girl stood in the doorway watching her magic with wide eyes. The golden light disappeared, and Elayne regarded the child with tired eyes. “You’re a mage? That’s so cool.” The girl said, taking a step into the room. “I’m Dorthe.” She introduced herself. 

“Elayne.” The Breton replied, then added. “Thanks for looking after me.” 

“That was mostly Ma and cousin Hadvar, I just helped fetch you water once or twice.” The girl smiled. “And I brushed your hair while you were asleep because it was tangled.” 

“Where am I?” Elayne asked. _‘I’m with Hadvar’s family?’ _

“Riverwood. My Ma is at the trader and my Da is at the forge with Hadvar.” She said. 

“I’d better get dressed, thank you Dorthe.” Elayne said quietly, and the girl smiled before spinning on her heel and leaving the room. Standing, Elayne grabbed her robes and inspected them. Apart from a few singed edges they were mostly intact, and she took her time getting dressed, the weight on her mind heavy. That was a dragon, a myth. She didn’t know how or why it existed, or why it had attacked a quiet town like Helgen just in time to save Ulfric Stormcloak, but the implications were huge. After pulling on her boots, Elayne left the bedroom and looked around the modest but comfortable home as Dorthe bounced over. 

“Can you show me some more magic?” The girl asked, surprising Elayne. Despite herself, the Breton smiled lightly at the girl’s enthusiasm. It was almost infectious. 

“I’m afriad I’m running low on magic right now, I’m still tired.” 

“Aw.” Dorthe’s expression dimmed slightly, then instantly picked up again. “Can I braid your hair?” She said. “It’s a lot longer than mine, I can only ever do small ones.” As she said this, the door opened and Sigrid entered, holding a basket of fruits and vegetables. 

“Dorthe, stop bothering the lady and go play outside.” She said. Dorthe sighed and nodded at her mother.

“Yes Ma.” She said, then looked back at Elayne. “So, can I braid your hair later?” She asked. 

“I’d like that.” Elayne gave another small smile, and Dorthe left. Sigrid watched her go before turning to Elayne. 

“I’m Sigrid. I’m married to Hadvar’s uncle, Alvor.” Sigrid said as she walked over to the table and put the basket down. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine.” Elayne said, eyes downcast. Sigrid could see that she was shaken, but didn’t push further. “Thank you for taking care of me, I don’t know how to thank you.” Her eyes lifted to look at Sigrid again. 

“Hadvar told us what happened, I’m sorry.” She said, then looked at the door. “I’d prefer it if my daughter didn’t know.”

“Of course.” Elayne nodded. “She’s very sweet.”

“Aye, always full of energy that one.” Sigrid smiled. “Sometimes I wish she’d show more enthusiasm for cooking and sewing than how to work a forge, but I’m proud of the woman she’s becoming.” Seeing the genuine love in Sigrid’s eyes when talking about her daughter made Elayne’s heart ache, and the tears threatened to break free. “What’s the matter?” Sigrid asked, guiding Elayne towards the table and sitting her down. 

“It’s just...” Elayne held the tears back as Sigrid sat beside her. After several deep breaths, she looked at Sigrid. “I was always second rate to my parents, and seeing how proud you are...” She sniffed and shook her head. “I’m sorry. Look at me, I’m a mess. You don’t need to hear this.” 

“It’s okay.” Sigrid laid a comforting hand on Elayne’s arm. “From what Hadvar told us of Helgen, it’s not surprising you’re affected like this.” The door opened, and Hadvar entered. 

“Elayne, you’re up.” He smiled, but it faltered when he saw how upset she looked. “Everything alright?” 

“I’m fine, thank you.” Elayne said unconvincingly. 

“Look, I'm sorry to bring it up, but I have a few questions about what happened in the keep.” Hadvar said as he sat opposite the women. He had woken up to find Elayne slumped over him, a large bruise on one side of her face, her position implying that she had been trying to protect him. He had carried her through the lower levels of the keep, finding dead Imperial troops and Stormcloaks. The tunnels leading out of the keep were also cleared, including a Frostbite spider nest. There was no sign of Ulfric among the dead rebels, so Hadvar assumed that he had escaped. He carried Elayne all the way to Riverwood, nearly collapsing from exhaustion when he reached Alvor’s house. 

“This isn’t the time, the girl is distressed.” Sigrid frowned. 

“It’s okay.” Elayne shook her head. 

“What happened in the keep after I was knocked out?” 

“The Stormcloaks ambushed us. They knocked you out and grabbed me.” Elayne recalled. “Ulfric was there, they were waiting for the the way to be cleared.” She paused. “Ulfric spared me and gave me a chance to leave, but told his men to kill you.” 

“You stayed?” Hadvar asked, casting a surprised but grateful look at the Breton woman, along with Sigrid. He was also slightly unsettled that he had come so close to having his throat slit while sleeping. 

“I couldn’t just let them kill you.” Elayne shook her head. “Then a Stormcloak called Ralof convinced him to spare you.” 

“Ralof?” Hadvar’s jaw dropped open. “Why?” 

“He said you grew up together, that you were honourable and didn't deserve to die in your sleep.” 

“I’ve not spoken to Ralof in years.” Hadvar leaned back. “We didn’t exactly part on the best of terms. Kind of obvious when you can see we’re fighting on different sides of a war.” He sighed and rubbed his jaw. “Thank you Elayne, for staying.” 

“Now, no more talk of this. Let the girl have something to eat.” Sigrid said. 

“I’ll take her to the Sleeping Giant.” Hadvar said, standing. 

“You’ve already done so much for me...” Elayne tried, but was waved off. “Nonsense. Come on, you must be starving.” 

* * *

Sven looked up from his meal when Hadvar entered the inn with the stranger. He’d stumbled into the village carrying the unconcious woman, both of them covered in ash and dried mud. Gossip around what had happened was widespread, Hadvar insisting that a dragon had burned Helgen to the ground. Sven thought it was nonsense at first, but his mother had also insisted seeing one fly over the nearby barrow. 

Then again, she saw things that weren’t there more and more these days. He looked over the young woman properly for the first time as she followed Hadvar into the room, and he liked what he saw. She was a Breton, and Sven guessed that she was in her early twenties, with long dark brown hair framing a pretty face. Her skin was lightly tanned, likely from travelling. Sven’s eyes moved down, and he admired her narrow waist and curvy hips. 

She took a seat across the room and waited to be joined by Hadvar as he ordered food. Seizeing the opportunity, he made his way over and smiled. “Hey there, you’re new in town.” She looked up at him with green eyes, tinted with sadness. “I’m Sven, the bard.” He held out a hand and she took it cautiously. 

“Elayne.” Was her reply. 

“Been in Skyrim long?” 

“A week.” Elayne replied. He seemed friendly enough, but she wasn’t in the mood to talk to strangers. 

“I’ve lived in this town for years now, so if you need someone to show you around...” Sven started, but trailed off as Hadvar appeared next to him. 

“Stop bothering her Sven.” He said, distaste clear on his features. 

“Hey now, just being friendly.” The bard raised his hands. 

“Yeah, ‘friendly’. Haven’t you got Camilla to pine after?” Hadvar said and Sven’s eyes narrowed. “Get lost, don’t bother us again.” Elayne watched the interaction in silence, and turned her head to Hadvar as he sat down. Sven had retreated across the inn, and sat glaring at him. “Sorry about that, Sven’s always sniffing around when a new woman comes through town. You don’t need him pestering you.” 

“Thank you.” Elayne said. “What are you going to do next?” 

“Rest up for another day, then report to my superiors. You’re welcome to stay with Sigrid as long as you need.” He said, and Elayne shook her head. 

“There isn’t enough room, and I’d be taking advantage.” She said. “I have some gold in my pack from brewing the Legion potions. I could stay here for a couple of days until I figure out what to do.” 

“Can I ask why you’re in Skyrim?” 

“I’m hoping to be taken on as an apprentice.” 

“Why not stay in High Rock then?” Hadvar frowned in confusion as Elayne looked down at the table. 

“Things are complicated back home.” She didn’t explain further so Hadvar dropped it. 

“The College of Winterhold is probably your best option.” He said, but she shook her head. 

“I’m hoping to be taught by a court mage.” 

“Well, Whiterun is the nearest city, half a day’s travel from here on foot.” Hadvar stroked his chin in thought. “In fact, the town could use your help.” 

“How so?” Elayne asked. 

“The town doesn’t have guards. If a dragon attacks, they won’t stand a chance. After you’ve rested up, you could appeal to the Jarl to send some men. After that, you could see the court mage about taking you on.” Elayne considered her options for a few moments before nodding. 

“That sounds like a good plan.” She said. 

“Good, I’ll try and rustle up some supplies tomorrow and we can set off the day after. I’ll travel with you and catch a wagon to Solitude from the stables.” 

“Why don’t you go to see the Jarl yourself?” Elayne asked. “I’m a foreigner, he’s more likely to believe you.” 

“Whiterun is the only neutral hold in the country.” Hadvar shook his head. “If the Jarl sends troops to a town when asked by a Legionnaire, that neutrality is threatened.” 

“So it’s up to me to make him believe me.” Elayne said glumly. “They’ll think I’m mad.” 

“Just tell the truth.” Hadvar said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “He’s an honourable man.” Their food arrived, and Elayne’s stomach growled. Her face flushed in embarrassment as Hadvar laughed, and after a moment she joined him despite herself.

Hadvar smiled at the sound. Her laugh was weak and quiet, and didn’t last long, but it was a laugh. 

“Well, dig in. If you wait any longer you’ll start digesting yourself.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Elayne woke with a cold sweat and shot up in bed, gasping for air and clutching at the furs covering her. After looking around frantically for a moment, she realised where she was and calmed slightly. The nightmare crawled back into her subconscious, the vivid details still fresh in her mind. 

_‘Just a dream...’ _Elayne swung her legs out of the bed and dressed, the cold quickening her pace. With the comfortable feel of her robes around her, she opened the door of her room in the inn and crossed the empty common area, where the hearth smouldered gently. She left the Sleeping Giant and saw that it was just before dawn outside, the red rays of the sun only just creeping over the horizon and offering a small amount of light. 

Elayne saw some activity across the street in the forge, and made her way over. Alvor, Hadvar’s uncle, stood by his forge, preparing it for the day. He looked surprised to see Elayne as she stood just outside. 

“Elayne, you’re up early.” Alvor said. “Everything alright?” 

“I’m fine. Just bad dreams.” She replied. 

“Come and sit by the fire, you’ll catch a chill.” He offered, pulling up a chair next to the forge. Elayne accepted gratefully and sat with her arms wrapped around herself, staring into the embers. They were silent for a while, Alvor sorting his tools and materials while Elayne pondered to herself. “Hadvar told us what you’re doing.” Alvor broke the silence. “The town will be in your debt.” 

“I still don’t think they’ll believe me.” Elayne shook her head slightly, still looking into the flames. 

“If they don’t, you’ll have tried at least.” Alvor said. “Besides, you two weren’t the only ones to escape. Word of this will spread.” Elayne only nodded. “Is that gear all you’ve got?” He asked, gesturing to her robes and leather boots. 

“Yes.” 

“Well, you’re going to need more than that.” He said. “I’ll see about getting you something more protective.” 

“I can’t take more from you...” 

“You’re not taking, I’m giving.” He smiled. “Think of it as thanks for helping the town. Now, let me take a couple of measurements, then go and try to get some sleep.” 

* * *

Elayne managed a short but dreamless nap, so felt refreshed as a result. When she next left her room with her pack slung over her back, the inn’s patrons were up and the hearth blazed. She exited the inn to see Dorthe chasing a dog while laughing. Elayne watched her with a small smile as she leaned on a post. Despite the morning sun casting rays over the town, there was still chill in the air. 

Dorthe tripped over a loose stone and landed on her knee heavily, crying out in the process. Elayne rushed over and knelt next to her. 

“Dorthe, are you alright?” She asked. 

“Ouch.” The girl replied, wincing and looking down at her knee. Elayne inspected it, and found a rip in her dress where blood lightly seeped through. 

“Come on, let’s get you in the house.” Elayne helped her up and guided her to the house, Dorthe limping slightly and wincing with each step. Sigrid looked up when they entered the house, smile freezing when she saw her daughter’s torn dress and bloody knee.

“Dorthe, what have you done this time?” Sigrid stood as Elayne sat her in a chair. “That’s a brand new dress.” 

“She tripped.” Elayne aswered while Dorthe looked down at her shoes. The Breton knelt in front of the girl and inspected the cut. 

“Sorry Ma.” Dorthe said, and her mother crossed her arms. 

“What have I told you about running around after that dog?” She said. 

“It’s not a deep cut, but it needs to be cleaned out.” Elayne looked up at Sigrid. “Can you fetch a bowl of water and a cloth please?” 

“Are you going to use magic?” Dorthe perked up excitedly, and Elayne looked to Sigrid, waiting for conformation. She knew most Nords were uncomfortable around magic. 

“You’re good at healing?” Sigrid asked. 

“I saw her make that bruise on her face disappear in a few seconds when she woke up!” Dorthe exclaimed. 

“This shouldn’t be a problem.” Elayne assured her. “I’ll clean the cut out with a cloth to make sure there’s no dirt left in there, then heal it with a spell. There won’t even be a scar.” Sigrid nodded. 

“I’ll get you some water, wait here.” She left, and Elayne looked up at Dorthe. 

“Does this happen often?” She asked. 

“I don’t usually get cut when I fall over, so she doesn’t normally catch me playing games like that.” Dorthe whispered, making Elayne smile lightly. 

“I used to do the same.” Elayne recalled quietly, then her smile dimmed significantly. “I always got caught though.” Dorthe noticed Elayne’s smile disappear when she recalled her childhood, but before she could open her mouth to ask about it her mother returned with a bowl of water and a cloth. 

“Here.” Sigrid laid them on the small table next to them. Elayne took a small bottle from her pack and added two drops to the water, then soaked the cloth in it. “What’s that?” 

“It’ll clean the cut.” Elayne explained, then looked at Dorthe. “This will sting a little bit, but I know you’re brave so it won’t be a problem.” Dorthe smiled and nodded, while Sigrid grabbed her hand.

Elayne gently dabbed the cloth on the cut and Dorthe winced, taking a sharp intake of breath. She wiped over it and removed the blood, as her hand lit up with restoration magic. Dorthe forgot about the pain in her knee and watched in amazement as Elayne held her glowing palm to the cut. She felt a warm tingling sensation for several seconds, then the light disappeared. When Elayne removed her hand, the cut had vanished. 

“There we go, good as new.” Elayne winked at Dorthe who looked at her mother. 

“Did you see that?” She gasped. “It’s gone!” 

“Okay, now go and sew your dress like I taught you.” Sigrid said sternly. “If you keep ripping your clothes you’re going to run out.” 

“Yes Ma.” Dorthe sulked, standing up and walking to her room. Sigrid waited until she had gone before smiling at Elayne, who stood. 

“Thank you, she didn’t even have a mark.” 

“It’s no problem.” Elayne replied, placing the potion in her pack again. “Even small cuts need to be tended to properly with children, they’re more susceptible to infection.”

“I just wish she’d learn that.” Sigrid sighed. “Anyway, Alvor mentioned that you should see him at the forge and collect some gear. I think Hadvar wants to leave soon.” 

“Today?” Elayne frowned. “I thought he wanted to leave tomorrow.” 

“So did I.” Sigrid shrugged. “You’ll have to take it up with him.” 

* * *

Hadvar was waiting for her at the forge, dressed in plain leather armour with a sword strapped to his belt. 

“What’s going on Hadvar?” Elayne asked him. “I thought you wanted another day to rest.” 

“I did.” He sighed. “But the more I dwell on it, the more I realise we’re giving that dragon an advantage. If it attacks the hold while we’re resting in bed, I’ll never forgive myself.” Elayne could see his point, so nodded. 

“When do we set off?” 

“As soon as you put these on.” Alvor said as he approached, holding steel cuffed boots and gauntlets. “It’s strong but lightweight, enough to block a blade in an emergency.” 

“I... don’t know what to say.” Elayne said. “Thank you.” 

“They should fit fine, they were easy enough to make for a girl your size.” He handed the boots and gauntlets to Elayne before pointing to a large supply pack. “Hadvar, grab that. There’s food, clothes for both of you and a couple of potions.” As he said this, Elayne had taken a seat nearby and pulled off her worn leather boots, slipping her feet into her new ones. They were comfortable inside and fit perfectly, as did the gauntlets. She stood and placed her old boots in her pack, then turned to find Hadvar waiting for her, Alvor’s supply pack slung over his broad shoulders. 

“All good.” She said. They left the forge to find Alvor stood with Sigrid and Dorthe. 

“Equipment okay?” The smith asked. 

“They fit perfectly.” Elayne nodded. “I’ll find some way to pay you back in the future.” 

“I believe you already have.” Alvor nodded down to Dorthe, who surprised Elayne by bouncing forward and hugging her tightly. 

“It’s been so good to meet you Elayne. You’re gonna come back to visit right?” She asked, and after a moment Elayne smiled and returned the hug. 

“Of course I will. You still have to braid my hair.” She said as Dorthe untangled herself. 

“You’re welcome any time.” Sigrid smiled as Hadvar shook hands with Alvor, then kissed Sigrid on the cheek before hugging Dorthe. 

“Stay safe in the war lad.” Alvor said, then stepped aside to let them pass. The pair approached the gate and stopped to look back once. 

“You ready?” He asked. 

“Let’s go.” Elayne replied, a mix of excitement and nervousness brewing in her stomach. They stepped through the gates together and didn’t look back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always appreciate comments.


	7. Chapter 7

“So.” Hadvar said as he walked beside Elayne, breaking the silence. “When did you start learning magic?” They had been travelling for an hour, and despite some light conversation, Elayne had stayed quiet for the most part. Hadvar knew that the events of Helgen were still bothering her, so he tried to start conversations to distract her. 

“At an early age.” Elayne replied after a moment. “I showed an affinity for restoration when I was around twelve, so I started learning the basics.” 

“That’s young.” Hadvar said. “How old are you now, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“I reached my twenty first year last month.” 

“And what about your family, do they know you’re here?” He asked, and Elayne tensed slightly. “They might want to know what’s happened.” 

“No, my family doesn’t know that I’m here.” She said stiffly. “And I’d rather not talk about it.” 

“Of course, I didn’t mean to intrude.” He cast a worried glance at her, and they lapsed back into silence. 

They reached Whiterun an hour later. They’d encountered no trouble on the road, and Elayne was glad that her luck was finally beginning to improve. She worried that she had been too hard on Hadvar, so turned to him when they were only a hundred metres from the stables. 

“Hadvar, I’m sorry.” Elayne blurted suddenly. He stopped and raised an eyebrow. “You’ve done so much for me, and I was rude back there." 

"I was intruding in your matters. If anything, I was rude." He shook his head. 

"No, you weren't." Elayne said. "I... appreciate someone looking out for me, truly I do." She paused. "I've just never had that before." 

"It's alright Elayne." Hadvar smiled at her reassuringly, hiding his growing concern for her wellbeing. By this time they had almost reached the stables, and a carriage driver yelled over the hustle and bustle of the city. 

"Leaving for the Northern Holds soon, get aboard!" He yelled, so Hadvar turned to Elayne. 

"Sounds like my ride." Hadvar said to Elayne. She hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, one he returned after the surprise wore off. 

"Thank you Hadvar, for everything." She pulled back. "I'll make sure Riverwood gets help." 

"I know you will. Jarl Balgruuf is a good man, he’ll listen." He said, boarding the carriage and speaking to the driver. After a few short words, he nodded and turned back to Elayne, giving a short wave. "Make sure to send a letter to me sometime." 

"I will." She waved back. The carriage pulled away, leaving her stood alone at the stables. After taking a few moments to collect her thoughts, Elayne made her way to the city gates, but as she tried to enter a guard held his hand out to stop her. 

"Halt, city's closed with these dragon rumours about. Official business only." 

"I've come from Riverwood, they're calling for the Jarl's aid." She replied. 

"Riverwood's in danger too?" He sighed, then nodded after a moment. "Aye, the town doesn't even have guards. Head inside, you'll find Dragonsreach at the top of the hill." 

"Thank you." Elayne said, passing through the gates. Once inside, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief and lowered her hood. A woman hammered away at a forge nearby, until a man in Imperial armour approached and began hassling her. Elayne only picked out parts of the conversation as she passed, something about needing more swords. As she made her way past a well in the center a busy market, she could make out Dragonsreach above her and stopped to gaze at it for a moment. _'Whoa.' _She moved on, leaving the sounds of the market behind her and coming face to face with a large tree. It was clear that leaves hadn’t grown on it in some time, as it was in the middle of spring yet the branches were bare. 

“And there it is friends, the ugly truth!” Someone yelled from her right, and Elayne jumped before looking towards the voice. She spotted a man in robes beneath a shrine to Talos, hands raised in the air as he preached to nobody in particular. Ignoring the strange man, she moved on to the steps leading to Dragonsreach. With each step climbed nerves built in the pit of Elayne’s stomach, so by the time she reached the top she was debating turning tail. After a deep breath, she moved forward and entered the hall. Climbing the steps inside, she could feel the eyes of the guards on her back. Trying to ignore them and look casual, she reached a fire pit leading to the throne, upon which sat the Jarl. He was a middle aged man, with long blonde hair and a beard to match. The Jarl’s gaze was sharp and his tone unquestionable as he argued with a finely dressed man nearby. 

“Who are you?” A woman snapped, and Elayne was knocked out of her thoughts as she turned to the Dark Elf. “What business have you here? Speak, before I take action.” Her tone and blade made it clear she wasn’t bluffing, so Elayne raised her hands. 

“I’m here on behalf of Riverwood.” She said quickly. “They need protection.” 

“Hmm.” The Elf studied her for a moment before sheathing her blade. “Come, the Jarl awaits.” She turned and moved towards the throne, Elayne following. She stopped just below it, while the Elf approached the Jarl and whispered in his ear.

“Thank you Irileth.” He nodded as she took a position by his side, then turned his gaze to Elayne. “You’re here on behalf of Riverwood?” The Jarl asked. 

“Yes my Jarl.” She replied. “The town has no guards to protect them if a dragon attacks.” 

“Ah, the dragons.” The Jarl sighed, steepling his fingers together. “I’m sorry, but I can’t deploy troops so close to Falkreath based on a rumour.” 

“They’re not rumours.” Elayne said. “I was at Helgen.” Everyone stopped to stare at her, the only sounds coming from the fire behind her. The Jarl noted the genuine fear in her eyes as he studied her for a moment. 

“And what exactly happened at Helgen?” He asked. Elayne took a deep breath. 

“I was passing through the town and stayed to help the garrison, making potions and healing wounds.” She began. “After a week, an Imperial convoy arrived with Ulfric Stormcloak and his soldiers. They were due to be executed.” At the mention of Ulfric, Balgruuf leaned forward on his throne. “Before he could be killed a dragon attacked.” As Elayne relayed the story, memories of the monster flashed through her mind quickly, and she took a shaky breath. 

“So, the Imperials almost had him.” Balgruuf stroked his beard. “Continue.” 

“It made the skies rain fire, and killed everyone it came across.” A vision of Astius and the townsfolk at the gate flashed in her mind, and the tears she had held back since threatened to spill. She continued after a moment, her voice raw. “The Imperials couldn’t hurt it. Sometimes it even sounded like it was laughing. It destroyed the town and killed most of the townsfolk, then flew off this way.” 

“That’s enough, thank you.” The Jarl nodded to her sympathetically, then turned to Irileth. “Send a detachment of men to Riverwood at once.” 

“The Jarl of Falkreath will surely see this as provocation.” The man in finery stepped forward, speaking urgently. “He’ll assume we’re planning to join the war and move against him, we should not...” 

“My decision is final Proventus.” Balgruuf barked, cutting his steward off. “I will not stand by while my hold is threatened by a dragon. If that boy in Falkreath sees this as provocation, then so be it.” Proventus backed down considerably and bowed his head, taking a step back. The Jarl then turned his attention to Elayne, who stood watching silently. 

“You've done Whiterun a great service by bringing this to our attention. What is your name?" Jarl Balgruuf asked. Elayne clasped her hands together and bowed her head respectfully. 

"Elayne my Jarl." She replied. 

"Elayne....?" The Steward raised an eyebrow. "You are required to use your full title when introducing yourself to the Jarl." Elayne hesitated for a moment, wringing her hands together nervously. 

"Elayne Woodhart, of Daggerfall." She said, and the Steward's eyes widened slightly. 

"As in House Woodhart?" He asked, and Elayne gave a short nod, looking down at her boots. 

"You know this one Proventus?" The Jarl asked, looking at his Steward. 

"I know of House Woodhart. They are one of the most influential Noble families in High Rock." He said, and the Jarl looked back to Elayne, who still had her eyes downcast. 

"So tell me, what is your relationship to this Lord Woodhart?" He asked. 

"I'm his daughter." She said quietly while looking back up at the Jarl, a new kind of fear in her eyes. 

“And what brings you to Skyrim, Lady Woodhart?” 

“I’m escaping.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Elayne had been asked to stay a while longer until the Jarl was free to talk to her. She was taken deeper into Dragonsreach by a guard and waited while the Jarl conferred with his advisors. 

_‘You shouldn’t have told them you stupid girl, how hard was it to make up a name?’ _Elayne scolded herself as she sat in a quiet hallway. The guard nearby stood with his arms crossed, and yawned under his helmet as Elayne sat wringing her hands together. _‘No, someone would find out eventually, maybe he can help me before my family realises where I am.’ _After almost an hour the Jarl rounded the corner with Irileth beside him and nodded to the guard, who opened a nearby door. 

“Please.” Balgruuf gestured to Elayne, who nodded and stood. The Jarl’s study was modest and practical, much like most Nord decor. Elayne sat at a sturdy desk opposite the Jarl, who studied her for a moment before speaking. Irileth stood behind him with crossed arms. 

“I had Proventus bring me your family’s records.” Balgruuf said. “Quite a name you bear.” 

“If you are who you say you are.” Irileth crossed her arms. “Name your relatives.” 

“My father is Mordyn Woodhart.” Elayne began after a moment. “He’s married to Heralda, his second wife. I have one brother who’s four years older than me, called Trystan, and one who's two years younger than me, called Stefan.” 

“Second wife?” Balgruuf asked, already knowing the answer. This was a pain he understood. 

“My mother, Elanna, died ten years ago.” Elayne said quietly. 

“My condolences.” The Jarl said, nodding to Irileth, who left. The dates and names Elayne had given were accurate, and Proventus was a stickler for details in his records. The steward would discretely ask around about Elayne, but for now they would believe who she was. “You could have given me a false name and we would have been none the wiser to your noble ties, just as you intended when you entered my keep.” Balgruuf said. “But you seem to be an honest woman.” 

“I couldn’t lie to you, knowing what’s out there.” Elayne replied. “If you found out I’d lied about myself, you would have doubted my account of Helgen.” 

“I know fear when I see it. But the dragon isn’t the only thing you’re afraid of. Now I’ll ask again, what brings you to Skyrim?” 

“I need help.” Elayne responded after a moment. “I need a place where I’ll be safe from my father.” 

“Why?” 

“He has plans for me. Plans I don’t want to be a part of.” 

“Such as?” 

“A political marriage to a rival house.” Elayne looked away uncomfortably. “With them on side, he’d have enough power to rival the King.” 

“I see.” The Jarl leaned back in his chair. _‘If what she says is true, then the stability of High Rock is under threat.’ _

“I was hoping to be taken on as an apprentice by a court mage.” Elayne continued. “Someone with enough prestige to keep me hidden while I finish my studies, and hopefully become one myself.” 

“And if you were to be married?” Balgruuf asked. “What would your father do with this new alliance?” 

“He’s ambitious and ruthless.” Elayne looked down. “I don’t think he’d openly challenge the king, but he’d take over behind the scenes.” 

“If this is true, then why has he allowed you to leave?” The Jarl narrowed his eyes slightly. 

“I was in Evermoor in the east, taking lessons in alchemy. My younger brother had learned of my father’s plan and warned me. When I returned home they were going to ship me off.” She explained. “I sent him a letter explaining that I was staying to finish my studies for a week before making my way home.” 

“And he believed this?” 

“He had to go along with it, or he would have risked alerting me that something was wrong.” Elayne said. “I immediately left for Skyrim. He isn’t fond of Nords so it was my first choice.” She seemed slightly apologetic at the last part. 

“You have given me much to ponder on.” The Jarl leaned back in his chair. “Tell me, how far will your father go to secure his alliance?” 

His veiled question was clear to Elayne. _‘Is he going to cause trouble in my home?’ _

“I don’t know.” She said honesty. “Either he’ll accept that I’m no longer in his reach, or he’ll try to bring me back.” 

“I can speak to my court wizard, Farengar.” Balgruuf said after a moment, and Elayne’s eyes widened. “And see if he would be willing to take on an apprentice. I cannot garuntee a position however.” He finished. _‘If what she says is true, then High Rock could be spiralling towards a civil war. The Empire will be too weak to repel the Dominion again if they attack in the chaos.’ _

“Thank you my Jarl.” She said, a flood of relief running through her. 

“You are welcome to stay here for a short time, while I make the arrangements.” 

“You’re too kind.” Elayne said, then had an idea. “Actually, while I’m waiting, is there anywhere I could help with healing?” 

“The temple of Kynareth is in the wind district.” He said, surprised. “I’m sure that they won’t turn away an offer of help.” 

“I’ll head straight there then.” Elayne nodded. “Thank you for your help, truly.” She stood at his nod, and moved to the door. She opened it to find Proventus stood there, holding a large leather bound book. He nodded to her politely before entering the room, and began conversing quietly with the Jarl as Elayne left. The same guard that had escorted Elayne earlier gestured for her to follow him. 

_‘He actually agreed to help me.’ _Elayne thought to herself as she walked. _‘I can finally be who I want to be.’ _For the first time in what felt like years, a full smile broke out on her face. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Again!” Vilkas barked at the pair of hopefuls. Two young lads hoping to prove their worth sparred in front of him, swinging their practice weapons with no real finesse. The training armour they wore on their torso was deliberately thick and heavy to test their stamina, and their blades were blunted to the point where they’d struggle to cut butter. A clean blow would leave a nasty bruise, but not follow through. Many sought out the Companions hoping to become warriors of renown, but few were able to pass the stringent standards of Vilkas. 

First, he made newcomers face each other to get a measure of them, and if they showed skill or potential he would face them himself. These bouts were one sided and usually resulted in the hopeful warrior being knocked flat on their back with ringing ears and a bloody nose. The warriors who complained or refused to continue were unsuccessful, but the ones who either fired insults at Vilkas or tried to continue would be taken on as whelps. 

_‘A warrior can have the biggest muscles, the sharpest blade or the toughest armour.’_ Kodlak had said to Vilkas many years ago. _’But when you’re down on the ground beaten and bloodied, the fire in your heart to keep fighting is the greatest weapon you have.’ _

Vilkas saw no such fire in the young lads before him, and sighed internally. Boys brought up on tales of glory like himself, yet not truly understanding what it means to be a companion. It’s easy to think yourself a warrior swinging your father’s axe at a skeever or wolf, practicing every day with it and taking pointers from older family members. But when weighed down by heavy armour and a shield, taking blows from an opponent, the cracks showed early. Vilkas had seen enough, but before he could call the spar one of the lads failed to read an attack and took a hard blow to the hinge of his elbow while it was extended. He cried out loudly as the joint let out a sickening crunch, and dropped to his knees. The opponent took a step back and dropped his sword and shield as Vilkas took several quick steps forward and knelt next to the lad, inspecting the elbow. 

“Run to the temple and get a healer, now!” Vilkas snapped to the other. It snapped him out of his daze, and he quickly turned on his heel to sprint out of the yard, training armour clanking loudly. 

“Is it bad?” The lad, Erich, asked with a shaky voice. He clutched at his arm tenderly and held back tears of pain, his breaths coming quick through clenched teeth. 

“Broken.” Vilkas said. He’d heard the sound of breaking bones many times. “I was about to call it anyway.” 

“Oh.” Erich looked down, understanding that he’d failed to impress. The other lad, Engar, returned quickly with a robed woman in tow. 

“That was fast.” Vilkas said, surprised. 

“This woman was nearby, she said she’s a healer.” Engar panted as the woman stepped forward. 

“I was passing by and heard the cry.” She said as she knelt on the other side of Erich. “What happened?” 

“Elbow took a nasty blow, It’s broken.” Vilkas said as he stood. He turned to Engar. “Get that armour off and back on the rack, then head home.” 

“Wait, I’ve failed?” He asked. “I won!” 

“It was a lucky shot.” Vilkas narrowed his eyes. “Get that armour off, then get out of here.” He said the last part slowly, and the lad realised he had overstepped and nodded quickly before scrambling towards the rack. Vilkas then retuned his attention to the woman in robes knelt nearby, and studied her quickly. She appeared to be a Breton, young and pretty, with bright green eyes and long brown hair. She gently tested Erich’s injury before reaching for her pack. 

“It’s only a small break. Here, drink this.” She handed the lad a small red bottle as her hands lit up with golden light. When Erich had finished the bottle she moved her hands to hover over his elbow. “Try to keep still.” The golden light flowed into his arm and Erich sighed, relaxing slightly as the pain decreased drastically. After a few moments the mage took her hands away and nodded. “That’s fixed the worst of the break, but the joint still needs time to heal. Don’t do anything physical with it for a few days, and drink a potion every night.” 

“Thank you.” He said quietly, then looked towards Vilkas. “I’ll take my leave. Thanks for your time.” He stood and moved towards the armour rack. 

“Appreciate the help.” Vilkas said, crossing his arms. “Haven’t seen you around here before.” 

“I arrived today.” The woman replied, then smiled thinly. “I’m Elayne.” 

“Vilkas.” 

“What is this place?” She looked around the yard, eyes lingering on the hall.

“Jorrvaskr, home of the Companions.” He replied, just as Aela approached. 

“Companions?” Elayne echoed. 

“Never heard of us?” Aela asked as she pulled up alongside Vilkas. Elayne’s eyes widened slightly in awe of the huntress and her armour. 

“No, I haven’t been in the country long.” She said after a moment. 

“She was passing by, healed one of the hopefuls.” Vilkas said. 

“Judging by their absence, I assume they were unfit?” 

“Aye.” 

“Hmm.” Aela nodded, then looked at Elayne. “Our thanks for your help. I assume you want payment?” 

“No, it was a quick enough job.” She shook her head, and the two warriors looked at her in surprise. “I should take my leave.” 

“Very well.” Aela nodded to Elayne as she turned and left. After watching her disappear from the yard, Aela turned to Vilkas. “Honourable. Surprising for a spellslinger.” Vilkas only grunted and moved towards the armour rack.

* * *

Elayne found the man she had healed waiting for her on the steps leading up to the hall. He appeared to be around her age, with medium length blonde hair and blue eyes. 

“Is everything alright?” She asked. 

“I didn’t thank you properly for helping me.” He held out his hand. “I’m Erich.” 

“Elayne.” She replied as she took his hand. 

“I’m in your debt Elayne, if there’s anything I can do to repay you, just ask.” 

“It’s fine.” Elayne shook her head. “Actually, could you point me in the direction of the Temple of Kynareth? I was trying to find it and wandered towards this hall instead.” 

“Lucky for me.” Erich smiled, then gestured for her to follow. They descended the steps together. 

“What were you doing back there?” She asked, curious about his dismissal by the scowling warrior called Vilkas. 

“I was hoping to join the Companions and learn from the best, but I’m not half the warrior I thought I was.” He sighed. “It was a long shot anyway, I can always try again in a few months.” 

_‘These Companions seem to be held in very high regard.’ _Elayne thought to herself as they passed the large tree. 

“You’re new around here, how long have you been in Whiterun?” 

“I arrived earlier today. I’ve only been in Skyrim just over a week.” 

“Are you from High Rock?” Erich asked, and she nodded. “I’m surprised people still travel here with the war going on.” 

“Life can be funny sometimes.” Elayne said quietly as they stopped before a large building. 

“This is the temple.” He said. 

“Thank you Erich.” Elayne gave him a small smile. “I suppose I’ll see you around.” 

“Thanks again for the help.” He said and she nodded before pushing the doors open and vanishing from sight. Erich remained at the doors for a moment before pulling himself away. _’I hope to see her around a lot from now on.’_ He thought to himself and smiled. 


	10. Chapter 10

The sun had just began to set when Elayne stepped out of the temple of Kynareth. The priestess Danica had been highly surprised and slightly mistrustful of Elayne when she walked in and offered to help, but after a short discussion she had been grateful for the assistance as they were stretched thin. The Breton had helped to treat various wounds and brew some potions, for which Danica had been grateful. After promising to return the following morning, Elayne decided to head towards the inn she had spotted on her way to Dragonsreach. When she reached the market she spotted the inn up a set of steps, but a general goods store caught her attention.

_'Belethor's.' _She read the sign. It was likely due to close, but a quick browse couldn't hurt. She entered the shop and was greeted by a scowling Breton man. 

''I'm just about to close, so make it quick.'' He drawled from behind his counter. Elayne didn't like his tone or slimy gaze, but cast a quick glance around the shop anyway. She made her way over to a bookshelf and browsed the limited selection. Since she had been forced to leave her books back home she was hoping to find some replacements, but to her disappointment the shelf contained mostly travel guides. A book at the end caught her eye, and she picked it out. 

_'Book of the Dragonborn.' _She read the cover, then went to open it. 

''Hey, no peeping inside before you buy it.'' The shopkeeper said, and Elayne turned to scowl at him. ''Since it's mostly about Nord drivel and I want to close, i'll sell it cheap. Three gold.'' 

''You're too kind.'' Elayne said flatly as she walked to the counter and deposited the coins. 

''Yeah, yeah.'' Belethor quickly scooped the coins towards himself as Elayne put the book in her pack and turned to leave. She entered the market once again as the stall owners were packing down for the evening and climbed the steps towards the inn. Elayne pushed open the door with one hand while lowering her hood with the other. A warm hearth greeted her, with several patrons sat around it and the surrounding tables. The chatter and laughter quietened slightly as Elayne made her way to the bar, then picked up again as a Nord woman greeted her. 

''Welcome to the Bannered Mare. What can I get you?'' She asked. 

''I'd like a room for the night please.'' Elayne said. 

''Sure, ten gold and it's yours for a day.'' She smiled as Elayne dug her coin purse out of her pack. ''New in town?'' 

''I arrived today.'' Elayne nodded as she handed the coins over. 

''The rooms are through that door and up the stairs. The first room on the left is available.'' The Nord pointed. ''I'm Hulda, and the woman serving drinks across the room is Saadia. Ask us if you need anything.'' 

''Thank you Hulda.'' Elayne said and made her way towards the rooms. She climbed the stairs and entered the first door on the left, closing it behind her and sitting on the bed. She looked around the small room and stretched with a yawn. _'Just a bed and a small table. It'll do I suppose. I just hope the Jarl gets back to me soon.' _A growl from her stomach knocked Elayne out of her thoughts, and she stood to dump her pack on the bed. She also removed her steel gauntlets before retrieving her new book from her pack, then left the room and locked the door behind her. Elayne made her way back to the bar and waited to be served. Feeling eyes on her, she scanned the room and found a handful of patrons watching her.

''Don't mind them.'' A voice said, and Elayne looked around as the Redguard woman called Saadia appeared behind the bar. ''People around these parts are always suspicious of newcomers. Especially mages.'' She cast a glance at Elayne's robes. ''What can I get you?'' 

''Just a bowl of stew please, and a glass of wine.'' 

''We don't serve by the glass, this isn't Solitude.'' Saadia rolled her eyes as she pulled a large bottle from under the bar with a tankard. Elayne blinked heavily at the size of the bottle, then nodded and handed over the gold. After the events of the past few days, the large bottle seemed adequate for her needs. ''I'll bring your food over to you in a short while, find a seat.'' 

''Thank you.'' Elayne said, tucking her book under her arm to pick up the bottle and tankard. Spotting a free table in the corner, she made her way over and put the bottle down as she sat, then lay her book next to it before sitting down. She uncorked the bottle and poured the wine into the tankard, then took a long sip. Her eyes widened slightly at the strength. _'Damn.'_ She thought.

Elayne picked up her book and opened the first page, taking another sip of wine to try and ignore the eyes that still lingered on her. She focoused on the book and read the first page, then the second, and by the third the nosy patrons had gone back to minding their own business. Elayne took another sip of wine and sighed as a warm feeling spread through her, relaxing slightly. She continued to read for a short while, finding herself interested in the subject. _'Huh, never heard of the Dragonborn before. I suppose we could do with one now.' _She poured herself more wine as thoughts of Helgen began to creep into her mind, and she focused on drinking to calm her frayed nerves. _'They're likely a myth, but who knows anymore?' _ She closed the book and nursed the tankard between her hands, taking steady sips as she pondered. _'It would certainly make me feel at ease if there was a dragon slaying legend out there somewhere.' _

''Do you mind if I join you?'' A voice said, and Elayne was snapped out of her daze to see Erich stood over her with a smile. She didn't know how long she'd been sat there, but when Elayne looked at the wine bottle she noticed that it was half empty, and that her vision was slightly wavy.

_'Yes.' _She thought. ''No.'' She said, and Erich smiled wider as he sat opposite her.

''I'd offer to buy you a drink, but I can see you've already got that covered.'' He said, and Elayne nodded before taking another sip. When she didn't say anything further Erich's smile faltered slightly, so he nodded to the book. ''Interesting book?''

''So far.'' She shrugged, and lapsed back into silence. Erich opened his mouth to say something else, but luckily Saadia approached with her food, a bowl of stew and a chunk of bread on a plate. 

''Sorry it took so long, produce isn't showing up on time with the war going on and I had to improvise. Hope you like goat.'' 

''It's no matter, thank you.'' Elayne said, then looked at Erich. ''I'm sorry, do you mind...?'' 

''Of course, enjoy.'' He nodded and stood, looking slightly put out, then made his way back over to a table with two other young men. Elayne focoused on her meal and found that the goat didn't taste half bad, if a little chewy. The bread was hard, but after soaking in the stew it was delicious. After polishing off the food, she put the cork back in the wine bottle and picked it up as she stood, collecting her book with the other hand. Her head swam slightly as she adjusted to the alcohol, but after a couple of seconds she was fine to walk back to her room, missing Erich's eyes follow her. She unlocked the door to her room and put the remaining wine on the small table beside the bed, along with the book, then locked her door from the inside and undressed for bed. Elayne lay back on the furs and stared at the ceiling for a while, dragons and fire running through her mind until the wine made her eyelids droop closed, and she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quiet chapter before I have to get busy writing my assignment (Yippee) but action awaits in the next chapter...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a good 2019, here's to 2020.

Elayne gasped as she shot up in bed, clutching at the furs covering her and looking around frantically. She summoned a small flame into her hand and calmed slightly as her surroundings came into focus, then swung her legs out of bed. Waiting for her heart rate to slow down, she took a deep breath then stood. Elayne used the flame in her hand to light a nearby candle before closing her fist, willing the fire to subside. She stared at her hand for a moment as it trembled slightly, then began to dress in her robes. 

Her recurring nightmare of the dragon felt so real that sleep was impossible, so she sat to put on her boots. The dream placed her in Helgen during the attack, but she couldn’t move or speak. The dragon would kill everyone with fire and claws, but in different ways each night, and in a different order. People would run, scream, try to fight back, but the result was always the same. Elayne could only stand and watch with terror until the dragon was finished, at which point it would look directly at her and say something before breathing fire over her. She didn’t understand the words, but something pulled in her chest thinking about them. 

By this time Elayne had finished lacing her boots, and slipped her gauntlets on before exiting the room, leaving her pack. She locked the door behind her and made her way into the common area, which was empty, the hearth burning lowly. Stepping out into the market, Elayne saw that the sun had just began to creep over the horizon. The city still slept, save for a handful of guards patrolling with torches. She pulled her hood up as she made her way to the front gate, where she found herself stopped by a guard. 

“Where are you going?” He yawned as he held a hand out. 

“A walk to clear my head.” Elayne replied. 

“Well watch yourself, not many guards out there.'' He dropped his hand and Elayne moved past him, exiting the city and walking down to the stables. She found a rock where she could sit and watch the sunrise, taking a few deep breaths in the cold air. Shivering slightly, she summoned a small flame in her hand and held it close to her chest. Lulled by the warmth of the flame, she focoused her attention on the deep red rays slowly rising over the fields and sighed.

''What are you doing out here?'' A voice asked, and Elayne looked up to see a guard stood over her. 

''Clearing my head.'' She replied, slightly startled. _'My mind is wandering too much lately.' _

''Well tone the magic down, we don't need you burning anything down just because you're cold.'' He said, an edge to his tone. Realizing that she still held a flame in her hand, Elayne clenched her fist to make it flutter out. 

''Sorry.'' She said quietly, looking back towards the sun. Seeing how distant the young woman looked, the guard regretted his tone slightly. She had a look he'd seen many times in the eyes of soldiers after witnessing a battle, and he guessed that she was suffering from night terrors. Elayne looked at the guard in shock as he sat next to her on the rock with a weary sigh, massaging his knee slightly.

''Getting old and cranky. Just bring a blanket if you're going to sit outside, magic makes folk uncomfortable.'' He said. ''There aren't a lot of guards at this hour, try not to wander too far from the walls.''

''Got it.'' Elayne nodded, then gestured to his knee. ''Recent?''

''Couple of years back.'' He said. ''Arrow in the kneecap, healer made a mess of it so it didn't heal properly.'' 

''Sorry.''

''No need. Besides, it keeps the wife from nagging me knowing i'm not running off on any adventures.'' He shrugged, and Elayne regarded the old guard with a small smile. 

“I could take a look at it if you’d like. I can’t completely restore it, but I could reduce the pain slightly.” 

“Appreciated, but there’s no need.” He shook his head. ''All right, I think it's best if you head back...'' The guard began, then stopped as one of his colleagues yelled from a watch tower. 

“To arms, we’ve got incoming!” 

“What are we dealing with?” The old guard shouted as he stood, Elayne beside him. 

“A giant is running for the farms, and he looks pissed off!” The sentry nocked an arrow in his bow as two more guards ran down from the gate. 

“Tolgan, get that old arse in gear!” One of them said as they pulled to a stop beside them. “Shifts just changed, most of the lads are getting some food or still getting out of bed.” 

“Shit, farmers won’t stand a chance if we delay for reinforcements.” Tolgan said, drawing his sword and looking at Elayne. “You’d better run along.” He nodded to the other guards, and the trio made their way towards the farms. Elayne turned to run back towards the gates, and managed four steps before a great roar sounded from behind her. She stopped in her tracks and looked back towards the farms, just as the guard in the watchtower loosed an arrow. More guards were certainly on their way, but as the giant roared again, Elayne knew that the three of them wouldn’t be able to stop it without getting hurt, or killed. 

“Shit.” She cursed under her breath, turning back and running towards the farms, spotting the giant in one of the fields and instantly regretting her decision. It towered above the guards who surrounded it, as tall as three men stacked on top of one another. The guards circled the giant as it swung it’s club around, roaring at the men who were waiting for a break in the giant’s swings. 

The giant brought the weapon around in an overhead swing, which Tolgan had to dive to avoid. The club smashed into the ground and threw up great piles of dirt, which covered the old guard. The giant struggled slightly to free the weapon from the ground, and of the guards saw the opening and launched forwards with his blade.

The giant however soon recovered, and the club came back around in a flash. The man only had time to raise his shield in defense, and was sent flying backwards by the giant’s club. He screamed as he rolled along the ground, his shield in splinters and his arm broken badly. Elayne vaulted the low stone wall in front of her and quickly hurried over to him, hands lighting up with restoration magic. She stayed low, hoping that the giant would be too busy to notice her. “Keep still!” She whispered as she kneeled beside him, her magic helping to numb the pain and limit the damage. The guard could only clutch at his ruined arm and gasp for breath, and it was clear to Elayne that his fighting days were over. 

“Watch out!” One of the guards yelled. Elayne looked up and froze when she saw that the giant was closing in, his footsteps shaking the ground. The Breton splayed her hands against the air and poured magic into them, a barrier forming around the injured guard and herself. The giant roared and brought his club around in a mighty arc, and it smashed against Elayne’s barrier, the mage crying out in effort as it barely held. Another swing would punch through, and she looked up in fear as the giant raised the club again. 

“Over here you bastard!” Tolgan shouted as he slashed at the giant’s knee from behind. The other guard slashed at the other leg, both attacks drawing blood and making the giant roar. It’s previous target abandoned, the giant refocused on the guards, who had to run backwards to avoid the raging behemoth. Elayne refocused on the guard beside her, lowering the barrier and channeling what little of her magic was left into his arm. The blow against the barrier had taken a lot out of her, but she could still try to save the arm. 

An arrow soared over Elayne’s head to pierce the giant’s neck from behind, and she whipped her head around to see the Companion, Aela, sprinting towards the field with a huge man in steel plate and more guards following. When she reached the stone wall, Aela used it as a springboard to launch into the air, loosing another arrow mid jump that somehow found It’s target in the giant’s back. Aela then landed beside Elayne in a roll, eyes focused as she nocked another arrow. The huge man that trailed behind slightly charged past her with a roar, wielding a greatsword as big as Elayne. He met the giant head on, rolling under it’s club to deliver a powerful swing across it’s stomach, opening a great wound. The giant dropped to a knee as it’s club fell from it’s fingers, which desperately tried to stop it’s intestines from spilling out. 

Aela took careful aim with another arrow, and loosed it directly at the giant’s eyeball. The iron projectile pierced the giant’s eye and continued straight through to the brain. Elayne watched the giant fall forwards with an open mouth, blinking heavily as it hit the ground. The guards hand been outmatched, but the two Companions hadn’t even broken a sweat. 

''It's alright, we'll take him.'' Elayne looked around to see two guards holding a stretcher between them, followed by a priestess from the temple. The guards loaded their injured comrade onto the stretcher, and hurried towards the city. The priestess instantly began casting restoration magic on the man's arm as she walked alongside them. The magic in Elayne's hands fluttered out as she stood. Tolgan made his way over to Aela, the elder man limping slightly. 

''Hail Companions. Our gratitude for the timely intervention.'' Tolgan nodded.

''We're always ready to defend the city.'' Aela said, then recognised Elayne. ''We meet again.'' She nodded.

''You saved that lad's life, quick thinking with the barrier.'' Tolgan said to Elayne, removing his helmet to reveal a weathered face, with a grey beard and hair. ''I'll be sure to let the other lads know, we won't soon forget it.'' 

''I couldn't just stand by.'' Elayne said, looking at the spot where he had lay. 

''How bad was his arm?'' 

''I think I did enough to save it, but he'll never be able to use it in battle again.'' Elayne said quietly. 

''Poor lad.'' He shook his head with a sigh, then looked back at Aela. ''Any idea what drove it here?''

''Maybe one of it's herd was killed by hunters, and it decided to attack the closest settlement.'' Aela said. 

''Or it went mad, never know with these guys.'' The huge Companion said as he made his way over. Elayne's eyes widened slightly as she looked up at him. 

''Farkas, this is the healer from yesterday.'' Aela said, and the huge man took a step towards Elayne, who gulped slightly as he looked down at her. A bright smile lit up his face, and he offered his hand to her.

''Thanks for helping us out.'' 

''I didn't do much...'' Elayne said as her hand was crushed, shocked slightly at the cheerfulness of the man who barely a minute ago had disemboweled a giant with one swing of his sword. He waved her off with a smile, then stretched. 

''I'm starving. Back to the hall for a big breakfast?'' He asked Aela, who nodded. ''You wanna come along too?'' After a couple of seconds, Elayne realised that he was asking her. 

''Err....'' She froze, looking between the two warriors with wide eyes. 

''Come on, you need some food after that fight, you look wiped out.'' Farkas smiled. Aela rolled her eyes in amusement and began walking towards the city, while Tolgan moved away to discuss something with his comrades, so Elayne nodded. Breakfast with legendary warriors, this week certainly had been a strange one.


	12. Chapter 12

''Been in Whiterun long?'' Farkas asked Elayne as they walked through the city gates. 

''I arrived yesterday.'' 

''Bannered Mare?'' He asked, and she nodded. 

''They're having problems with the food lately.'' The large man chuckled. ''You fought a giant, proper grub is what you need.''

''I didn't really do anything to fight it.'' 

''I saw you take a blow from it, stopped yourself and that guard getting squished. That counts as fighting it in my book.'' He shrugged. ''How'd you manage that anyway?'' 

''I put a barrier over us both. It bought us enough time.'' 

''Huh, you'll have to show me that sometime.'' 

''Show you?'' Elayne looked up at him with a confused frown. ''You're not a mage, are you?'' 

''Nah, but I end up fighting em' occasionally. Can't hurt to learn how to better fight magic.''

''Seems like most of Skyrim would agree with you.'' Elayne sighed, and Farkas looked at her slightly apologetically. 

''Sorry. Folks are just mistrustful is all.'' He shrugged. ''Just don't cast any fireballs near my brother Vilkas and you should be fine.'' Elayne blinked and looked up at Farkas again, seeing the similarities in appearance with the grumpy Companion from the training yard and kicking herself for not joining the dots sooner. Farkas was taller and stronger, but seemed more open and friendly than his brother. By this time the pair had reached the market which had opened, with stall owners setting out their wares for the day ahead. Elayne missed the sideways glances she received from several women as they saw her chatting with the large Companion. When they reached the hall, Farkas held the door open for her and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as he was confronted by his brother. 

“Farkas.” Vilkas barked, tone tight as he made his way over. “What are you doing?” 

“Elayne helped us take down a giant, just giving her some breakfast.'' Farkas replied.

''Her?'' The grumpier of the brothers narrowed his eyes at Elayne, looking at her robes. ''Bringing spellslingers back to the hall for being there to watch you kill a giant? Easier ways to dip your wick brother.'' Elayne didn't quite understand the last part, or why Farkas glared at his brother, but she decided that it was time to go.

''I suppose i'd better...'' She started as she took a small step back, but Farkas put a hand on her shoulder.

''She saved a guard's life. Thought i'd give her a decent breakfast while most of the others are out on jobs.'' 

''Fine.'' Vilkas said, then fixed Elayne with a stare. ''Just don't go...'' 

''Setting anything on fire?'' She cut him off with a roll of her eyes, making Farkas laugh as Vilkas narrowed his eyes at her. He said nothing further and walked away, then down a set of stairs. 

''Sorry about that.'' 

''Is he always like that?'' Elayne asked.

''He's just mistrustful of newcomers is all.'' Farkas shook his head, then gestured to a table which was laden with food. ''Dig in.'' Elayne looked at the food on the table, and her stomach released an involuntary growl. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, but Farkas pretended not to notice and grabbed a chicken leg. Elayne found that holding that barrier had taken more out of her than she first realised, and ate a large breakfast of different meats and fruits. ''Ha, making my appetite look tiny.'' Farkas chuckled after she finished.

''I had to use a lot of energy holding that barrier.'' Elayne explained, cheeks red. 

''So using magic makes you tired like using a sword?'' Farkas asked. ''Most mages make it look easy and they aint' exactly got a lot of muscles.'' 

''Only when you expend a large amount of Magicka in one go.'' Elayne explained. ''I used most of what I had just stopping one attack.'' 

''Huh.'' Farkas leaned back, nodding. ''Makes sense I guess.'' They lapsed into silence until Elayne broached a question that had been nagging her.

''Your brother said something before, 'dipping your wick'.'' She asked, and Farkas looked at her with wide eyes. ''I'm unfamiliar with the term, what does it mean?'' 

''Uh, well...'' He coughed, praying for some form of intervention. The door opened, and Farkas thanked the gods. A guard walked in, nodding to Farkas before addressing Elayne. 

''You Elayne?'' The guard asked, and she nodded. ''Jarl wants to see you.'' Elayne nodded and stood, giving Farkas a small smile. 

''Uh, thanks Farkas. Guess i'll see you around.'' She said, then followed the guard out of the hall. They were silent until they reached the steps of Dragonsreach.

''You the one that saved Dalen this morning?'' The guard asked as they climbed. 

''I didn't catch his name.'' Elayne replied.

''Healers said that you saved his arm. The guards all know what you did, they'll stop watching you from now on.''

''Watching me?'' She frowned.

''Nothing personal. When a new mage comes into town we keep an eye on em' for a little while, just in case.'' 

''I see.'' Elayne said, the frown not leaving her face. They reached the keep, and the guard held the door open for Elayne but didn't follow her inside. She made her way towards the Jarl's throne, stopping before it and waiting while the Jarl discussed something quietly with Irileth. He nodded to his housecarl, then addressed Elayne. 

''I believe we owe you thanks for saving one of my men.'' Balgruuf nodded, and Elayne bowed her head. 

''What were you doing outside the walls at that hour?'' Irileth asked, eyes narrow.

''I couldn't sleep, so I went to clear my head.''

''Enough Irileth.'' Balgruuf held his hand up. ''Please, accept this as a token of my gratitude. You have done much for the hold in a short time.'' As he spoke, Proventus walked forward to deposit a coin pouch in her hand. 

''Thank you.'' She nodded, depositing it in a pouch on her belt.

''I have also spoken to Farengar about the possibility of taking you on as a student.'' He said, and Elayne's stomach formed a knot. ''Unfortunately, with the amount of research he's currently undertaking he hasn't the time for an apprentice, and with the threat of dragons so high, I cannot take him away from his work.'' Elayne's heart sank, and she slouched slightly. 

''I see.'' She said quietly. _'Time to move on then. But this was my best chance.' _

''Farengar's office is past the table on the left if you wish to speak to him, but I have other matters to attend to.'' The Jarl said. Elayne bowed her head respectfully and turned away, making her way towards Farengar's office with a heavy heart. It was a long shot, but she had nothing to lose at this point. The mage in question stood behind his desk, deep in discussion with a hooded woman in leather armour. 

''....found a rear entrance into the barrow, well hidden.'' The woman said said. Elayne recognised her from somewhere, but couldn't place it due to the hood. 

''Did you find the Dragonstone?'' Farengar asked as Elayne came to a stop a few steps away. 

''Got the stone, and more.'' The woman said. ''There was a large wall covered in their language. Managed to trace a few of them.'' The woman pulled a stone tablet out of her pack, along with several drawings of strange words. Elayne frowned as Farengar spread them out across his desk. 

''Ah, excellent.'' He said. Elayne felt strange as she looked at the drawings, feeling the same pull in her chest as she did in Helgen. One of the traced words was glowing, but when Elayne looked up neither Farengar or the hooded woman seemed to notice. Almost in a trance, Elayne took a step forward to look at the word, and was finally noticed. ''Who are you, what are you doing in here?'' Farengar asked, but Elayne couldn't hear him. The word grew brighter, almost leaping off the paper to enter her mind, and she stumbled slightly and grabbed the desk for support. The sound of rushing blood to her ears was deafening, the light was so bright, it built until... 

** _'FORCE.' _ **

The word rumbled in Elayne's head, and the world around her came back into focus. 

''...Hear me? Hey.'' The hooded woman had a hand on Elayne's shoulder, and was looking at her strangely.

''I...'' Elayne looked around in confusion. Her head was splitting from a fierce headache, and her stomach was threatening to return her breakfast. ''I'm sorry, I'm... unwell. I need air.'' She took a shaky step away from the desk, then another, and managed to organise her feet into a rhythm. 

''Strange girl.'' Farengar yawned, his interest already back on the Dragonstone. 

''Yeah...'' The hooded woman said with narrowed eyes, watching the Breton mage leave on shaky legs before looking at the word she had been staring at, almost in a trance. ''Strange...'' Making sure that Farengar was still focused on the Dragonstone, she deftly swiped the paper off the desk and slipped it up her sleeve. ''Let me know if you find anything else.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon stuff begins. Comments appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

''I can't detect any fever.'' Danica frowned as her hands hovered over Elayne, restoration magic glowing. ''But your temperature is through the roof.'' She took her hands away. ''This just same on suddenly?'' Elayne sat on one of the stone beds in front of her, rubbing her temple with a clammy hand. 

''Yes, I don't know what's wrong with me.'' Elayne said. While her stomach had mostly calmed, her head still ached. 

''Well, since your stomach's calming it seems there's nothing to worry about in the long term.'' The priestess paused. ''In fact, I've never detected someone so... alive before.'' 

''What do you mean?'' Elayne frowned. _'Of course i'm alive, i'm sat here talking to you.' _

''The spell I used gives me a measure of someone's life force, and if there's anything affecting it.'' Danica explained. ''Your life force was so strong, it felt as though I was looking at the sun.'' 

''So, there's nothing wrong with me.'' Elayne said. _'Then why does it feel like I've been kicked in the head again?'_

''You've had a busy morning. I'd suggest drinking some water and a potion for the headache, then going for a lie down.'' 

''Okay. Thank you.'' Elayne stood, thankful that her stomach had settled. She turned to leave, but Danica called out to her. 

''Oh, and Elayne?'' She turned. ''You saved a life today, be proud. Now get some rest.''

* * *

“So yeah, the Companions took it down in seconds when they showed up.” Erich listened to his friend speak as they walked side by side to the Bannered Mare. “That Breton mage was there, I know you’ve been eyeing her up.” He grinned. “Don’t blame you, she’s certainly a looker.” 

“Yeah.” Erich cleared his throat, rubbing his neck. Elayne had been drawing his thoughts since they met. She was more petite than Nord women, with a narrow waist and curvy hips that were hard to look away from. “Doesn’t seem to have much interest in me though.” 

“Shame. Guess I’ll have to make a move then.” He grinned as Erich leveled a light glare at him. “Only joking. But you’d best hurry up, she’ll be swept up quickly.” He paused. “Speaking of...” He nodded towards the stairs leading up to the cloud district. Erich spotted Elayne making her way down the stairs and towards the inn looking disheveled, her long hair pulled into a messy ponytail, several loose strands framing her face. She rubbed her temple as she walked, and he saw the faint glow of restoration magic dancing between her fingers. 

“She looks rough. Seems you’re too late, somebody gave her a right good ploughing by the looks of it.” 

“She was in a fight with a giant.” Erich scowled at his friend. 

“Only messing. Come on, I’m starving.” He lead the way towards the inn as a Elayne pushed through the door.

* * *

After a dreamless nap Elayne woke to find that her headache had died down significantly, but still persisted slightly. She had been too restless for any real sleep, so sat up with a sigh and rubbed her face. _’Guess it’s best if I just move on. Need to figure out where to head next.’ _She stood and dressed. _’Seems no court mage will want an apprentice with the dragons to focus on. I suppose I could go to the Legion, plenty of work and they pay well enough. But I won’t become a master by wrapping bandages and bottling potions.’ _Lacing her boots, Elayne shook her head with another sigh and left the room. _’Always knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but it stings knowing this was my best chance. Still, it’s better than what my father intended.’ _Elayne reached the bar and waited for Hulda, tapping a finger against the well worn wood surface gently. _’I suppose I’d have been married by now.’ _The idea of being shipped off like cattle to produce an heir made her feel slightly ill again, so Hulda’s voice interrupting her thoughts was a relief. 

“How’d you sleep?” 

“Well.” Elayne lied. “Thank you.” 

“Are you planning on staying longer?” 

“No, I’ll be leaving soon.” 

“You don’t look too well.” Hulda said gently. “Consider staying another night, or at least for another few hours.” Elayne pondered for a second, realising that Hulda was right. Despite her headache calming itself slightly, she felt disjointed, like something was missing. “Take a seat, I’ll get you some water.” The Nord offered, and Elayne nodded. She made her way over to the corner table again and sat with her head in her hands, massaging her temples. 

_‘She’s right, I can’t travel like this. Don’t even know where I’d go anyway.’ _Elayne looked up as Hulda placed a tankard of water beside her. She nodded her thanks and took a sip before staring at her reflection as Hulda moved away to wipe the next table. _‘I suppose I could go to the College of Winterhold, but then I’d be too easy to find. No doubt that’s one of the first places my father will check. He’ll surely be looking for me now.’ _

“So, how you feeling?” Hulda asked as she made her way back over. 

“Not great.” The Breton admitted. “I think it’s for the best that I stay another night.” 

“Well you’re still paid up till this evening. If you’re not feeling any better by then we’ll sort out the room.” Hulda said before walking away. Elayne looked back into her reflection in the tankard and froze as a flash of gold sparked in her eyes, gone as soon as it had appeared. She blinked heavily and shook her head, standing shakily as the sickly feeling returned. 

_‘I need to go for another lie down.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter. Fell into a bit of a rut with this one so I’m ending it and moving on. Some more action to follow in the next one.


End file.
